


breathing

by heartlet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fantasy AU, its kinda inspired by that, this is veryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ambigious and kinda fake deep, u know the little girl with fire sticks story by hc andersen (idk the real eng name)?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: the light, she will always saved juvia





	breathing

**Author's Note:**

> more old luvia fics!! hmu on tumblr @lucyheartfiliavevo or twitter @gumpadumpa :^)

Its a cold mid-december night. A little girl is standing in the middle of the white snow, her blue hair blending together in a painfully beautiful way as people pass by, not giving her a second glance. 

She is shaking from the cold, her is skin going numb and she is starting to tremble, her is clothes scattered and torn, a red scarf the only thing on her bodyto keep her warm. Water is all around her, and she is starting to fall apart, both inside and physically. She is broken, and so - she starts to melt. 

"Drip drip drop" she says, and her wish becomes command as a drop lands on the ground. Then another, and then another. It starts with mere dripping from the skies, but soon its pouring from the heavens. The snow on the ground turns into glob and mixes with the dirt. Soon the water from her body is coming with it, becoming one with all that will heal her. Her once so loving and cheerful eyes close and she falls to the ground, half her body destroyed and melted in the process. The scarf too is wet, laying on the ground with no means to restore it. She dosnt care abou t that anymore however. Her heart is broken, and now she shatters along with it.

Only a second away from slipping into nothingness and her breath to stop.

Yet, now that the second has come all the difference is a streetlight being turned and the surrounding ice melting. The girl is nothing but water now, and slowly seeps into the ice and ground as the light shines brighter, and brighter. Then - down descends a little fairy from the lamppost. Her golden locks glowing and making her look like the brightest sun. Her eyes are warm, and her magic radiates of her onto the watergirl. She stops just above her melting body and says: "I have come to save you. You are dying. Only the stars may give you back your life". She reaches out her hand and a small twinkle appears. It flows around the water and slowly, but surely, she feels herself becoming full again. The water starts to form a body, a beautiful one, and not long after the girl stands tall again - but this time her body is more grown up, looking like less of a girl and more of a woman. The twinkles go into her skin, and her skin lights up before it fades away and she stands alone and naked. Her eyes look to the little fairy and she smiles.

"Thank you..." she mumbles.

The fairy giggles before answering. "Oh, its nothing. Remember - the stars will always save you."

 

 

 


End file.
